


The Cuddly Dragon: Book One

by Kalista_Nikomedes



Series: The Cuddly Dragon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalista_Nikomedes/pseuds/Kalista_Nikomedes
Summary: Hermione has an adopted sister who joins her at Hogwarts, but where is she when Hermione is always off with the Golden Trio? This is Lymekya's adventure through her time at Hogwarts and how she came to befriend a very stubborn, egotistical, blonde haired boy. (OC) /Draco. Later Chapters will have instances of depression and abuse, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Try number.. whatever, I'll learn how to work it one of these days.
> 
> If you have been with this story since it's conception, I congratulate you and send you tons of love. There have been some changes with this story, The main character's name has been changed to Lymekya, Pronounced as Limb- ee- k-eye-uh. The man who was once named Alistor had me left with a few confused readers in thinking it was mad-eye, which it certainly was not. This character has a bigger part later in the series, but cannot be revealed just yet. I struggled with even omitting this first part, but I wanted it to stay so people know that this is not a fluff story. it will also get much worse. I like to test my writing and imagination with the mental side of torture. If that is not to your preference, I suggest maybe finding another FF that will be.
> 
> This is a rewrite of the HP series, all seven books, with a cross over into the Dark-Hunter universe after Hogwarts and a few books in the Marauder's time. Quite a few things change to fit my character, but The Golden Trio still does their thing while Lymekya and Draco do theirs.  
> The cross over does not need to be read, it is just additional part of the story to play with and will be mainly Draco's POV.
> 
> On to the story! I hope you enjoy it, and if not I hope you find something that you like elsewhere! It is hell when one can't find a good FF to drown in..  
> Obviously, if you recognize something it's the Queen's not mine.

Chapter One of The Cuddly Dragon

He recalled the sound of the woman's plea's of mercy. Her whimpers of fright and her shed tears for the life of her unborn child that was nestled inside her. The look of fear that never left her eyes even as she exhaled her last breath. The young man snorted and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black robe. The body he left behind would soon be out of his thoughts, just as the woman he wished it to be would never leave his heart.

He stepped nimbly over a deep puddle as he watched the light sprinkles of rain cause ripples on the surface. He needed to get farther away from the body and out of the rain, so he stepped into an alleyway that led to his home.

"Isss it finisshed?" A crackling voice spoke from the shadows just behind him.

The young man turned quickly, his wand slipping into his hand from his sleeve before he realized who it was.

"Master." He said stiffly before bowing his head. "It is done. I'm just.. Enjoying myself." He finished with a smile that he knew the master would see.

The Master moved forward slowly, before brushing his clawed hand against the young man's cheek causing him to flinch. "Good... Good... I wouldn't want my mosst trusstworthy follower to be hindered by a Mudblood..."

The young man couldn't help but to glance upwards in surprise. Most trustworthy follower? He was being promoted? "Thank you my Lord... If I.. If I were to have known.. She lied to me.." The young man started, unsure of how much he could tell the Master. He glanced up to see the man's expression, judging to see how he should continue.

"You may sspeak.." The Master said softly, yet sternly as his clawed hand moved to rest on his shoulder.

The young man glanced at the claws before lowering his eyes. "I once loved her... But I cannot love one of such low status, I will not let my line be destroyed." He paused, wondering if he was going to be killed for his words, but the master said, nor did anything but stare down at him. The young man shrugged, "Now.. I have her heart.. In a jar. It is tucked safely away so that I may remember.."

"And the unborn child?" The man questioned with a tighter grip on his shoulder.

He snorted to himself as he crossed his arms at the wrists. The child was of no concern to him, he was not going to father a child of mixed blood. Better to have died with the mother. He turned his head to the side with a crooked smile before replying, "The child is of no concern my Lord, it was left with the body to rot." He grunted as the claws dug into his shoulder then left him all together.

"Good... Good man.." The Master hissed as he backed away, "I sshhall contact you ssoon, "

The young man nodded in response, before tucking his hands back into his pockets. He was terrified to give the Master his back, he could change his mind and decide that he wanted him dead too. But only silence surrounded him, letting him know that the Master was already gone. He couldn't help but to grin to himself as he walked away from the spot, whistling a cheery tune.

* * *

"Oh Nathan! She is so adorable! Look at her." Mrs. Jean Granger squealed.

Mrs. Granger was a tall woman at five feet-eleven inches, who carried herself with pride. Her long brown, curly hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the back of her head with a few strands coming free near her temples. Her husband, Nathan Granger walked up to her from his short distance away and leaned over the cubicle crib.

"She is adorable, and looks much like our own daughter." He said softly as he looked at his wife before brushing a stand of hair behind her ear.

Mrs. Granger looked up at her husband with a smile. He was a sturdy man, in heart and strength. His short brown hair was combed nicely to one side, his eyes still shined with mischief as they had when they had met in college. Luckily he was still taller than she at an even six feet.

"Nurse?" Mrs. Granger turned, her hands still resting on the edge of the crib as she looked for a nurse.

"Yes, ma'am?" A young male nurse said, popping his head into the room.

"May we see the paperwork for this child?" She asked, pointing to the crib.

The nurse smiled and walked over swiftly, his white lab coat swishing behind him. He crouched in front of the crib to read the notes tapped to the metal bars. "Oh, little Lymekya. Aren't you a surprise." The nurse mumbled, before flipping through another few pages of notes. He couldn't help but to smile at the babe. She had been the most intelligent by far out of all the other babes her age, but a great handful. The other nurses believed her to be the babe of a goddess, and quite a mischievous one at that, as she always seemed to find a way to make herself laugh, and knew that if she threw her bottle or toy out of the crib, someone had to be there to give her attention.

"Sir?" Mr. Granger questioned as he didn't catch what the nurse had said.

The nurse stood and ran his hand through his short blonde hair. "Well, Mr.?"

"Granger. Nathan Granger."

"Well, Mr. Granger, she has already been left with a name, that the mother wished to not be changed. She also came with a small box of objects that was to be left closed until she was adopted."

"And?" Mrs. Granger questioned curiously as she fidgeted with her necklace with her right hand as the left still rested on the crib.

"That's it. She's healthy, bottle fed, doesn't cry much and she's already showing high levels of intelligence." The nurse smiled and folded his hands in front of his lap over the clipboard.

"What is her name?" Mrs. Granger questioned, looking back down at the sleeping baby girl in the crib.

"Her name is Lymekya, L-Y-M-E-K-Y-A." He spelled out for them.

"I love it!" She cried out, "Sweet little Lymekya."

"Hermione and Lymekya Granger." Mr. Granger said, feeling the name against his tongue.

"Should I go and get the documents?" The nurse said with a raise of his brow and a large smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared at each other over the top of the crib, sharing their words with mere looks. They both desperately wanted another child, one Jean could no longer conceive herself and Nathan didn't want to have their child be a lone..

"Yes. Please get the documents." Mr. Granger said, turning to the nurse.

"Right. I shall send a colleague to retrieve her belongings, and another to sit with you so you may hold the child."

Mrs. Granger squealed in excitement after the nurse had left the room. She quickly came around the crib to hug Mr. Granger tightly as the both looked down at the sleeping baby girl, Lymekya.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has an adopted sister who joins her at Hogwarts, but where is she when Hermione is always off with the Golden Trio? This is Lymekya's adventure through her time at Hogwarts and how she came to befriend a very stubborn, egotistical, blonde haired boy. (OC) /Draco. Later Chapters will have instances of depression and abuse, NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be leaving much in the notes section after this point, If you like something or especially dislike something, please leave a review. I am here to get better! <3 enjoy the read.

"Mrs. Simmons? Oh Mrs. Simmons!"  
Mrs. Simmons, the tall bird-like teacher turned from her desk to see a student with her hand in the air, waving it about frantically. Mrs. Simmons smiled and stood from her seat to walk over to the young girl's desk before crouching to eye level.  
"Yes, Hermione dear?"  
"Mrs. Simmons, the book is wrong again, look." The girl said pointing to a problem in her math book that was lying open on her desk.  
Mrs. Simmons smiled and looked down at the problem before tapping her hand so the girl would turn to the back of the book where the answers were.  
"See. It's wrong. Isn't it." the girl huffs.  
Mrs. Simmons nods as she looks over the question and the answer, before standing to address the class.  
"Class, number 13 gives the wrong answer in the back of the book, so if you happen to be just copying answers you may want to look that one over." She says in a cheery voice.  
The class erupts into groans before Mrs. Simmons glares down at them all.  
"Stupid teacher's pet.."  
Mrs. Simmons quickly swiped her eyes across the back of the class, trying to catch the voice who said the hateful words. Hermione on the other hand, swiveled in her seat to face the perpitruder.  
"You say that as if its a bad thing, Alysa." The young girl retorted with grace.  
Mrs. Simmons couldn't help but to sigh and let her shoulders relax. That Hermione, she rarely let things get her down, especially being called teachers pet. She actually seemed to hold pride in the fact.  
"Ok, you two, shush and get back to work." She said sternly as she rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione turned back around in her seat and fell easily back into her work, scribbling out her numbers on the paper she was using to show her efforts. Mrs. Simmons crouched back down to her level before seeing something small and white fly at the back of Hermione's head. With a quick movement she snatched it from the air.  
"Melissa Trewly! How dare you!" Mrs. Simmons exclaimed as she stood, shaking the piece of paper in the air. "Detention! For a week! And you will be picking up every little scrap!"  
The girl in the back of the class only shrugged as she looked about the room, her eyes never drifting to the teacher or the student she had just flung the paper at. The other classmates however, erupted into whispers,  
"Ooh, her and Lymekya are going to have detention together.."  
"Maybe I should get a detention just to see who killed who first..."  
The classes attention transferred between Melissa and another girl, who was seated on the opposite end of the class.  
"All of you, quiet! Get back to work!" Mrs. Simmons shouted at the class as her irritation levels rose. She couldn't help but to glance at the other student, Lymekya, who was silently staring straight ahead, as if nothing were happening. Mrs. Simmons sighed, Lymekya really was a sweet girl, who looked much like her adoptive sister, Hermione. Yet, she had wavy dark brown hair that was nearly always kept in a ponytail. Her eyes were bright with intelligence, but she never asked questions or bothered her for attention in class. Lymekya, however was the runt of the class and was forever picked on by the other students. The class called her "Little girl" and other much more hateful names because of her height. Yet Lymekya never seemed to care, she looked sad and lonely sure, but she never reacted. The only problem was her sister.  
Lymekya, was always listening and watching the others, especially her sister and what went on around her. If anyone dared to try and hurt Hermione, or even make her slump her shoulders in disgrace, Lymekya was there. She was currently in a week long detention because she put laxatives in another girls lunch, only because the student had called Hermione an "ugly toad" when she had spent hours trying to look pretty that day. Hermione had come to Mrs. Simmons in tears, not wanting to go back to her seat.  
A loud bell rang vibrantly through the class, signifying a recess break. The students all rushed to the door, except for Hermione, who was slipping her paper neatly into her book, her pencil into her pocket, and the book under her arm. She then left the class with a wave and a smile to the teacher.  
Lymekya stepped outside into the warm sun and stretched with a large yawn before glancing around. The school yard was pretty small, a jungle gym was in the center, where many of the girls congregated if they weren't in the girls bathroom. Then off to the side was a swing set, that Lymekya usually went to. There were also a few benches on the opposite side of the jungle gym, that Hermione was always at, studying.  
Lymekya had went to get a drink from the water fountain near the girls bathroom before she heard the group of girls behind her.  
"Stupid teachers pet... I'm getting so sick of Hermione."  
She paused for a step, listening intently before walking a little slower as the group started to walk towards her.  
"You better be careful, Lyssa, Lymekya might do something to you, like put worms or something in your sandwich." A girl with a squeaky voice said hesitantly.  
"She wouldn't dare. I'll beat her up." Melissa replied with a scoff.  
"I don't know... She doesn't look like she'd give up easily..."  
"Oh shut up, Megan. I'm like, a giant compared to her. Watch, I'll show you."  
"Melissa no!"  
Lymekya waited to hear the sound of the other girl running up to her, but never did. Still, she quickened her pace until she got to the swing set on the playground. She didn't even have the time to jump onto the swing before she heard her sister cry out in shock. Lymekya ran over to where she knew Hermione would be, sitting at the benches with her book. Nearly the entire class was there, with students from other classes, surrounding Hermione and Melissa, who stared not at Hermione, but at Lymekya.  
"What.. What did you put in my hair?!" Hermione whimpered loudly as she pulled at some of her own hair that was now a mess.  
Lymekya pushed through the crowd of students to get to her sister, wondering what Melissa had done. When she saw it, her mouth fell open in shock. In Hermione's hair, was a large piece of chewed gum. Melissa must have chewed an entire bundle of the gum to make it that size, maybe even more. Lymekya turned to Melissa and stared quietly.  
"What's the matter, Lymekya? Chicken? Know you can't beat me?" Melissa taunts as she rests her weight on one leg, blowing a bubble with the gum she had in her mouth.  
The crowd of students formed into a circle around them as they started to chant, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
Lymekya glanced around at the crowd, nearly 50 students or more surrounded them. She only rolled her shoulders slightly before shrugging. She had a trick up her sleeve, quite literally. She fingered the pair of scissors as she stood there, waiting for Melissa to make the first move. As she knew she would, Melissa lunged at her, aiming to throw her fist at her face. Lymekya quickly moved out of the way before grabbing Melissa's long blond hair in a tight fist. Melissa Trewly loved her hair, she bragged about it constantly, claiming to have never cut it except for special trimmings at a top notch salon. Lymekya was going to change that. She slipped the scissors from her sleeve and into her hand before Melissa screeched.  
"Don't you dare!" The girl said, standing perfectly still. Afraid any movement would cause her hair to be snipped.  
Lymekya rose the scissors to her hair before Mrs. Simmons pushed through the crowd. Many of the students, including Melissa looked at their teacher, giving Lymekya the opportunity. Quickly, she slipped the scissors around the hair...

...and squeezed the handles closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is to hoping I can finish this fan-fiction this time. I enjoy writing and this story is the only thing I have ever shared. The followers of my last attempt were emailing me and still dropping a few reviews asking if it were to be finished. Yes, I really hope so. The enjoyment of this Fan-fictions early chapters surprised me and is still one of those things that drive me to continue to write. So thank you!  
> Oh and yes, I know that this is not how real adoptions work.


End file.
